


2nd chances

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, All the Smut, Banshee Lydia Martin, Close cousins, Cops, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/M, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Lydia, Lydia Martin deserves to be loved too, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mentions of Sterek, Mentions of biker gang, New School, Nydia (Nick&Lydia), Nydia - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Protective Lydia, References to Drugs, Sex, Slow Burn, Trouble With The Law, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Derek Hale, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: Nick was always in trouble back at home, while his dad was on the road working as a truck driver. He had a problem with authority figures.  UNtill he was sent to live with uncle, who just so happens to be a sheriff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nick will be 17 and lyida 18, also with Derek he will be 23 and Stiles 17.

The undercover officer sounded his siren when he pulled up to a house on a call. 

 

The lights flashed red and blue which glowed upon one motorcycle, that he's seen so many times before. 

 

“Nick!” the officer yelled trying to catch the boys attention. 

 

With his hands tucked in his jeans pocket nick glanced up to the familiar voice. 

“damn it,” the blonde haired boy groaned before taking off in a run.

 

“Damn it Nick get back here!” the officer Hollard as he began to chase after him. 

 

The officer tried to catch the teenage boy, but he was quick. Within a matter of seconds he disappeared into thin air. 

 

Giving up on chasing after him the officer went back to his car; climbing inside it he throw the gear shift into drive, then went riding around.

 

He kept his eyes peeled on the streets, knowing with the weather being cold Nick was bound to pop out at some point.

 

Hours had went by before he caught a glimpse of dark shadow willowing down the sidewalk.

 

He drove quietly behind this figure,watching every move it made. 

 

Until it stopped moving, and fell against the wall. quickly but quietly the officer jumped out of his car. Careful to not scare them off.

 

“Nick?” the man asked worried.

 

“what do you want?” his voice was slurred.

 

“Have you been drinking again?” the officer gripped his handcuffs from his belt, slapping them onto the boy's wrist. 

 

But the boy didn't answer the man, just sat there, staring into space. As if he didn't know where he was. 

 

“C’mon let's get you home.” nick stood with the help of the other man. Walking to the car, where he was made to sit in the back seat.

 

“you know I can’t keep letting you go boy!”  

 

“whatever, why do you care anyway?” nick snarled. 

 

“I care because I’ve known you all your life, from the time your mother got pregnant with you. And beside that I am your godfather.”

 

“So what, just because you're my godfather/good friend of my dad; you want to play hero and save the day? Am I right Teddy?” 

 

“It has nothing to do with being a hero Nick, you're my godson and I love you, but I can't keep letting you slide. I have to tell your father this time.” Teddy frowned looking up into the mirror.

 

“good luck with that, he's probably not even home.” 

 

“Look at you, you're wasted out of your damn brain. This drinking and pushing drugs has to stop.” Teddy demand his godson. 

 

By the time Teddy arrived at the he house the teens father was home. Not even bother with his godson, due to him being passed dead out in the back seat of his car. 

 

Going to the door Teddy knocked loud enough for Mason to hear it. 

He knocked two or three time before the door was suddenly ripped open. 

 

“what jackass?” mason growled. Tried and not in the mood.

 

“Hello to you too there sunshine.” Teddy laughed. 

 

“why are you here Ted? It's 6 o'clock in the morning” 

 

“We need to talk about Nick.”

 

“what about him Ted? He's a  _ good kid _ .” mason smiled at the thought of his son. 

 

“well you must not be aware of his extra activities when you're on the road, he gotten himself in quite the bind.” Teddy hissed.

 

“do we have to do this now Ted? Can't it wait until later?” 

 

“Mason any other time I would say Sure and walk away, but I can't this time. Your son is passed out in the back of my car. Drunk out of his damn brain.  He's pushing drugs Mason, I've caught him and let him go on more than one occasion.”

 

“hold up a minute. What do u mean he's pushing drugs? How many time has this happened? And why didn't you call me?”

 

“I promised him I wouldn't snitch on him, but he's getting out of hand. He took off from me tonight.” 

 

That was all mason needed to hear before stomping out the front door and to the car, snatching the door open he yanked Nick out by the back of his shirt, instantly waking him.

 

“dad, hey.” nick played it off. 

 

“Inside right now!” Mason’s voice was deep, thick, riddled, with nothing but pure rage. 

  
  


“what is this about pushing drugs,  getting in trouble while I'm gone on the road?” 

 

“your a snitching bitch Teddy, you didn't have to tell him!” nick screamed at his godfather. 

 

“How many time were you picked up and brought home?”

 

“I don't know dad maybe 5 or 6 times, teddy has always be the one to get me.” 

 

“ by the way;” mason paused before he continued,  but not before smacking nick in the back of  the head. 

 

“you don't talk to Ted that way, if it weren't for him you'd be in jail. I don't know who you think you are boy, but you're a 17 year old teenage boy, not the kingpin of drugs.  And oh pack your bags, we leave to head out to Your uncle's here soon.” 

 

Mason was just about to walk away when he heard his son’s smart mouth. 

 

“It's not like you're ever home to care, so why act like it now?”

 

Mason just shook his head not even wanting to bother with his son turning back to ted.

 

“why haven't you arrested him, I give you full permission to do so.”

 

“dad!” Nick shouted after his father. “what the hell is wrong with you? You would really let him throw me in jail?”

 

“I don't know what else to do with you Nick, you're out of control.” 

 

“Ever think maybe I do things to get your attention?”  

 

“so you're  telling me you push drugs to get my attention? That's not how we do things around here, I raised you we've raised you better than this.” mason ruffed his sons hair.

 

“yeah okay mom always raised me, you were always on the road, because you took on the job as a truck driver! You're never home. Not than and not now!” nick yelled again as he eyes filled with tears at the mention of his dead mother. 

 

“you need to get over yourself boy, if didn't take that job, you wouldn't have food in your stomach, clothes on your back, shoes on your feet, school supplies. Don't turn this around on me. You're the run running drugs for your so called friends in that damn biker gang.” Mason snapped. 

 

“well at least they show me attention and take care of me.” 

 

“is that what you think they are doing? They don't give two ships about you, those boys, guys whatever you want to call them are using you; think they are take care of you when you're sitting in jail rotting away for pushing their drugs. No they won't, they won't even remember who you are.” 

 

Mason was beyond pissed with his son at this point in time, he didn't raise him to be the way he is, but yet turned out to be that way.

 

“Ted cut him loose, and get out of here . Thanks for bring him home.” mason patted his friend on the shoulder. 

 

With that mason turned his back and walked away, done fighting with his 17 year old.

 

Shuffling his hands around in his pocket, he gripped his phone. Needing to call John.

 

John jumped ad the phone rang loudly in his ear. Reaching his hand out he picked it up. 

 

“sheriff Stilinski speaking; how can I help you.?”  John answered the caller. 

 

“John, hey listen it's mason Esposito.”

 

“what's up man? Everything okay.”

 

“I need your help with nick.”

 

“Is he okay?” John asked concerned. 

 

“Other than getting into trouble with the law, yeah he's fine.” mason groaned.

 

“what is he doing, to get into trouble?” 

 

“he's involved with this biker gang and they have him pushing drugs for them, my good friend keeps bring him home to me and he don't respect the law. I'm at a lost here John. “ 

 

“bring him to me, let me deal with him. Just let me know so everything is set up. “ John informed his brother in law before hanging up. 


	2. Chapter 2

  

Later that night Mason stood at the foot of his bed, packing his suitcase 21 hour drive in morning. 

 

When he glanced up to the picture hanging on the wall, just above his bed. It was the last picture they had taken as family, when his wife was still alive. 

 

Slight smirking he sighed. “God do I wish you were here! I just don't know what to do, or say to him.” Mason’s eyes filled with hot tears threatening to fall at any given moment. 

 

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. “Dad?” Nick murmured from the doorway. 

 

“yeah son?”

 

“I know I've been acting a little crazy lately, and I'm sorry. I know mom leaving is just as hard on you as it is me.” the boy never used the words dying or death, those words made him sick to stomach must of the time. 

 

“I'm not going to tell you it's okay Nick, but I understand your hurt I know you; I know you miss her.” Mason grunted out. 

 

Hanging his head nick slowly made his way into the room. Wanting to close to his dad. Whom he loved to death, but knew he was wrong. 

 

“Dad I think, I think I might need help.” 

 

Mason snapped his head around hearing, feeling the bones pop in his neck. 

 

“what do you mean son?” 

 

“There's something I've done and I can't get away from it.” Nick locked his eyes with Mason’s. 

 

“come sit.” Mason patted the empty bed. 

 

“Dad I wasn't just pushing the drugs, I'm using them too.”

 

Mason's  jaw unhinged itself falling open, his mouth went dry, his throat locked up. He couldn't talk.

 

Shortly after their talk both nick and mason settled into bed for the night. Wanting to start fresh in the morning. 

 

Mason hoped with everything he had in him that going to John's that Nick might settle down. 

 

He hoped that being around Stiles would help as well, knowing just how close the two are.  They were so close they were practical brothers, they had been best friends since the two were babies. 

 

With only being born two days apart, nick being the youngest. 

 

The next morning they loaded up their car and head off for beacon Hills. 

 

Nick being so excited to see his cousin, meaning this was the first time he seen him his mother had passed.

 

He bounced around in the car like some some small kid who had ADHD. 

 

“Nick sit still, and put your seatbelt on.” Mason scolded his son.

 

“I can't believe we are actually going to Beacon Hills!” his voice filled with joy and happiness. 

 

“yeah well believe it boy, you miss Stiles huh?” his dad said with a smirk. Seeing the boy was happy. 

 

“hell yeah, I mean it's only been a year dad.”

 

“sorry nick but work comes first, you know that.” 

 

Nick only nodded his head, he hated when his dad left town for days at a time. Being alone was not something he was a fan.

 

After stopping several times to fill the gas tank and eat, The drive took them almost one whole day to get there. Eventually they passed the sign saying ‘ _ Welcome to Beacon Hills California’  _

  
  


Soon after that the Esposito guys pulled up in front of big white house. 

 

Seeing that John wasn't home, mason reached for his phone. Calling his brother in -law. 

 

John's voice rang through the other line. 

 

“hello?” 

 

“Hey we're here. “

 

“Okay, Stiles should be home, he will let you in.” John quickly answered. 

 

“alright.” mason ended the call. 

 

“John said Stiles is here, he will let us in.” the man nodded to his son.  

 

Nick quickly climbed out of the car, tossing his pack back over his shoulder he started for the house. 

 

The man smiled at seeing just happy his son was, he hadn't been this happy in a long time. 

 

Getting to door mason knocked two or three times, when he revived no answer from his nephew.

 

Nick’s face saddens almost instantly. When his cousin didn't seem to be home. 

“I thought uncle John said Stiles was home?” 

 

“He did,” mason nodded trying the door. 

 

“dad we can't just go in, uncle John may not approve of that.” 

 

“I'm sure he won't mind son,” Mason said as the door easily opened. 

 

“maybe Stiles had to leave, so he left the door open.” Nick shrugged his shoulders. 

Walking inside the two were stopped in their tracks by what they had seen. 

 

“dude, when did you start shoving your tongue down a guy's throat?” Nick spat when seeing Stiles sitting on upon the steps making out with another guy. 

Stiles jumped at the sound of his little cousin voice. 

 

“Oh god, you just scared the shit out of me!” Stiles laughed it off.glancing back over to his boyfriend. 

 

“uncle Mason! Dad didn't tell me you were coming. “ Stiles gave I'm sorry kind of look .

 

“no big deal, so who's this?” Mason pointed to the guy sitting next to his nephew. 

 

“uncle mason, Derek, Derek uncle Mason. Nick, Derek, Derek nick. “ Stiles pointed back and forth.

 

“what happened to that Lydia chick, you had it hard for her?” nick questioned. 

 

“didn't work out, as you can't tell man. Anyhow, how long you guys staying?” 

 

“about week.” mason added in. 

 

“oh nick you can bunk in my room with me, Kool?” 

 

Nick only nodded his head, before heading up to Stiles’ room. 

 

Daylight had begun to fade into night fall by the time John had gotten home for the night. 

 

“Stiles, why is he here?” the sheriff pointed to the alpha.  

 

“um he walked me home from school.” Stiles tried to lie. 

 

“you drive, why would you walk?” John glared to Derek. 

 

“ i needed a change.” Stiles smirked at his dad.

 

“time for him to go son, say your goodnight.” 

 

Lacing their hands together Stiles and Derek exited the room, going out onto the porch. 

 

While Stiles was outside saying goodbye to his boyfriend, John pulled nick into a hug. 

 

“so what's this I hear you're in trouble with law?” 

 

“yeah a little bit, nothing to bad though” nick hung his head. 

 

John sat his nephew down and they talked about everything from his mom dying to him being trouble. 

 

Hours upon hours had went by, while the dad's were cuddled up in their beds nick and Stiles were wide awake.

 

“So can I ask you something?” 

 

“of course.” Stiles nodded. 

 

“how old is that guy?” 

 

“23, why?” 

 

“don't you think he a bit too old for you?Stiles that's a 6 year age difference.” nice did the math.

 

“so, age is just a number.” Stiles snapped at his cousin. 

 


End file.
